When Patients Attack
by Indiana Smith
Summary: It's a normal day at the hospital until a crazed man shows up in the clinic. Much Drama ensues. Contains Hurt!House
1. Chapter 1

House is not mine it is David Shore's. But a girl can dream.

When Patients Attack

The elevator doors opened to reveal a disheveled looking Dean of Medicine on the other side. It had been a rough morning full of patients with runny noses and STDs because the clinic was short on doctors today. Two guesses who didn't show up. She marched down the hallway to the department of diagnostics. He was asleep (not surprising), with his head resting on his desk. He might have looked cute if she wasn't fighting the overwhelming urge to kill him. Looking around, she spotted her weapon of choice. –BANG! - She dropped the biggest text book she could find on his desk. He woke with a start, eyes looking everywhere in the room before settling on her. Cuddy turned on his desk lamp, causing a groan to escape his lips. He shut his eyes tightly, and covered them with his hands.

"I thought I set my alarm for noon." House said annoyed at her disturbance.

"House, I don't care if you have a case, I don't care if you're sick, or hung-over, or high as a kite. You're taking your ass down to the clinic, and keeping it there until 3:30. Is that clear?"

He rolled his eyes, grabbing his cane. "Jeez Cuddy, it's no fun when you take away my excuses like that." She glared at him dangerously, but he continued unfazed.

"Don't worry, I have until 3:30 to think up four new ones." He grinned, stepping onto the elevator.

"If I don't see more then five people's charts filled out by _you_ I'll-"

"What, more clinic duty?" He mocked.

She thought for a moment, and smiled wickedly back. "If you don't do all your clinic hours, I will switch your office with Doctor Wilson's." His grin vanished.

"That closet!? I wouldn't be able to stretch out my leg in that poor excuse of an office." Cuddy shrugged, still smiling. "Not my problem."

House huffed like the big child he was, and when the doors opened she followed him out. "You following me boss?"

"Just making sure you don't _accidentally_ end up on the roof...again." It was his turn to grin.

"How thoughtful. Do you give all of your doctors this special treatment?" He asked sarcastically.

"No other Doctor I know needs a babysitter."

"Lucky me."

They made their way to the front desk where House grabbed some patient files from Nurse Brenda. Cuddy was about to bid House a fun day in the clinic, when a distraught man came crashing out of the stairwell. The most noticeable thing about him was his height, he was a few inches taller then House, and twice as thick. The sweaty forehead, flushed face, and bloodshot eyes only added to his wild appearance. He was breathing heavily, like he just run a marathon and was currently looking wildly around the room, unable to focus on one thing. He was definitely high on something, House deduced.

"Helen!" he shouted, "Helen, where the hell are you, you bitch?!" He turned over chairs, as he searched; the other patients scurried out of his way. Some ran for the exit, while others ran for the stairwell.

"Psych ward?" House whispered to Cuddy. "Don't know. Brenda, where is security?" The security guards were no where to be seen, which didn't surprise House, seeing as they never seemed to be around when they were needed. Their whispering drew the man's attention. House saw his eyes light up when they fell on Cuddy.

"You! You whore, you lied to me!" He pointed to Cuddy. "I'll kill you!" He started staggering toward Cuddy, with every intent to cause as much pain as possible.

"Shit" House muttered under his breath.

Cuddy, like most of the staff present, was rooted to the spot, unable to do anything but wait for the inevitable. Instead of pain, she felt a hand at her waist pushing her behind the nurse's desk. It was House.

"Whoa, take it easy Andre'." House said, sticking his cane into the man's chest, causing him to stop his forward momentum. "You got the wrong woman pal, and the wrong hospital for that matter. There's no Helen here." He said it with as much strength as he could muster while looking into the eyes of a giant.

The giant didn't seem to hear House as he knocked the cane to the floor. "Is this the guy Helen? You left me for a fucking cripple!" The guy took a swing at House, which he just barely avoided. Raising his arm, House swung forward as hard as he could, his fist colliding with solid rock. The punch caused more pain in his hand then in the giant's stomach. Unfazed by House, the giant grabbed House by the collar, lifted his fist, and struck House in the face. A loud crack resounded throughout the clinic as bone met bone, and everyone grimaced. Even nurse Brenda could feel nothing but sympathetic towards House at this moment. Cuddy covered her mouth with her hand, a small cry escaping her lips. He couldn't take too many more punches like that. Before House could recover from the punch, the giant head butted him, leaving a trail of blood flowing down his chin.

Cuddy sprung into action. "Stop it! You're making a mistake!" She grabbed at the crazy man's arm, trying to prevent another blow to House. "We don't know you. Leave him alone!" Still holding a dazed House with one hand, he used the other to grab Cuddy. He easily threw her to the ground, causing her back to collide with the nurse's desk. House used this distraction to try and knee the giant in the groin, but the man saw it coming and easily dodged the attack. It must have really pissed him off though, because blow after blow came raining down on House, not once missing the target. House was on the ground now, beaten badly, and no longer capable of even _attempting_ to defend himself. Cuddy couldn't stop the flow of tears that blinded her view of the massacre. 'Please let him lose consciousness' she thought, 'Let this be over.'

With one last kick to his right thigh, the lunatic left House in a heap on the floor, unmoving. He stepped over House, and stood towering over Cuddy. "This is your fault Helen! You could have prevented this."

Suddenly he lurched forward, caught off balance, and landed on his knees with a thud. Cuddy looked behind him to find House had retrieved his cane and swung a direct hit at the back of the man's knees. Before the big brute could turn around, House pulled back and swung the cane again. The cane made contact with the skull so hard, it shattered into dozens of tiny pieces. The man was knocked out cold, making House the unlikely victor.

He dropped what was left of his cane to the ground, remaining on his knees. He looked at Cuddy and made an attempt to move to her. When his face immediately filled with pain, she crawled over to him as quickly as possible, and embraced him. House leaned into her, no longer having the strength to support himself. She just held him tighter.

"You could have died" Cuddy's voice broke as she somehow managed to sob and talk at the same time.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." House whispered to her.

She pulled back and looked up at him. There was a ghost of a smile on his swollen face. Cuddy shook her head, "Idiot." and hugged him again, relieved he felt well enough to crack jokes at a time like this. 'He's going to be okay.' She thought to herself.

At that moment, security came bursting out of the stairwell. "Dr. Cuddy! Are you alright?"

'They were so fired.'

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the great reviews everyone. Enjoy. BTW this story takes place sometime after the huddy kiss, but before Rachel.

"Nurse Brenda! I need a gurney stat. I'm taking him to get an MRI." Brenda snapped out of the trance she was under, quickly following Cuddy's demand. "You," Cuddy pointed at one of the security guards. "Don't just stand there, call the police. Then you and your co-workers will go to my office and wait for me. Understood?" The man nodded, not wanting to upset her any more then she was. She looked at House again. He looked drunk, slightly swaying back and forth with one eye half opened, and the other fully closed because of the bruise that was forming under it. The blood on his lip and nose was dried up, and part of his collar was torn from the man's strong hold. "Hang in there House. You're going to be okay."

He nodded, struggling to speak. "There's got to be an easier way to get out of clinic duty." He joked.

"You're insane."

"Lucky for you."

His grimaced, reaching for his thigh, trying to massage it the best he could. Cuddy, as gently as she could, laid him down on the ground to get the weight off of his leg. She put his head in her lap and held him there until Brenda returned with the gurney.

*

3 hours later…

"So the guy just waltzed into the hospital, and tried to attack you?" Wilson was agitated with the situation, not exactly taking the news well. One minute he's waiting for House to sit down and steal half of his sandwich, and the next he's in a hospital room, his friend lying in bed, beaten to a pulp. Wilson was currently pacing back and forth in House's hospital room, making Cuddy dizzy.

"Calm down, and sit down before you collapse." Cuddy could feel a migraine coming on. She had spent the last three hours looking at CAT scans and X-rays, trying to determine whether he had sustained any life threatening injuries. The verdict was; two fractured ribs, a black eye, a mild concussion, a split lip, and bad bruising on his face and thigh. He was going to be very sore the next few days, but considering everything, it could have been a lot worse. Still, Cuddy decided on House remaining under observation. She wasn't taking any chances.

Wilson heavily sat in an empty chair next to the bed, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. "I can't believe it." He looked to Cuddy, "He could have been killed."

"I know Wilson." Cuddy said gently, knowing Wilson had to get everything off his chest.

"Y-You could have died." Wilson stuttered.

"I know Wilson." Cuddy said getting up and putting a hand on his shoulder. "We're okay. Thanks to House." They looked at their unconscious friend, feeling a sense of pride they hadn't felt in a long time.

"Always knew he had it in him." Wilson smiled. Cuddy nodded and sat back down in her chair to the left of House.

"How long has he been out?" Wilson asked. Cuddy thought for a moment, it felt so long ago already.

"He passed out before we even got him in the MRI machine, so…almost three hours now." She sighed, rubbing at her eyes. Wilson noticed the exhaustion creeping into her face. "Why don't you take a break, get some rest. He'll still be here when you get back." Cuddy shook her head; she didn't want to leave him.

"No, I'm okay." She leaned back in her seat. "I want to thank him when he wakes up."

"He's not going to make that easy." Wilson warned her.

"I know Wilson." Cuddy smiled and Wilson laughed.

*

House woke up to the sound of his own heart monitor. The soft beeping gently brought him back to the real world. He looked around the room and his eye quickly fell on the sleeping form of Lisa Cuddy. She was asleep on one of the uncomfortable looking chairs they had in every patient's room. There was a heating pad across his bad thigh, and an ice pack lying on the bed next to him. He assumed it was for the eye he couldn't open at the moment.

The pain was minimal; there must be morphine in the IV.

'Gotta love Cuddy.' House thought.

There were six balloons tied to his cane, all wishing him a fast recovery. His team must have been here earlier. Of course, he'd have to mock them for their kind gestures later. He also spotted a stuffed Piglet wearing a white coat on the chair next to Cuddy. Wilson must have been here too. House couldn't help but smile at Wilson's not-so-subtle joke.

Looking back to where Cuddy slept, he debated on whether or not he should wake her. She'd want to thank him. Make him feel all warm inside. House almost groaned out loud when he thought about Wilson's reaction. He'd romanticize every move he made. Make him out to be a hero.

A hero for what? For not standing by and watching some guy murder his boss in cold blood. He was in the wrong place, at the wrong time. Anyone else would have done the same thing.

House decided he wasn't up to speaking with Cuddy right now. She should get some sleep anyway. She was probably stressed out all day, worrying about him. The last thing she needed was him waking her up in the middle of the night.

Turning his head to face the ceiling, he closed his eyes, trying to think about anything except the sleeping women next to his bed.

*

The next morning things were back to normal, with the exception of the new security guards standing at the entrance to the hospital. Things today were going much more smoothly, unless you were Nurse Paula in room 112.

"Dr. House, you are _not_ supposed to be out of bed today!" She felt like taking a swing at him herself, despite his current condition.

"I'm not going to shit myself like a two year old!" House yelled back at the nurse.

"You are not to get up for any reason, if you need to use the bathroom, use the bed pan." House moved to get up, but the nurse pushed him back down. "Don't make me get the restraints!" She threatened. He moved again anyway, and again was pushed back down. Breathing heavy, House took a minute to calm himself down. His whole body felt like it was on fire.

"You have a concussion, two fractured ribs, head lacerations, and bruises everywhere, not to mention your already bad leg! You can't go anywhere!" Paula still had a hand on his chest, doing her best to avoid his injured ribs.

"And _you_, can't stay here forever." House retorted, giving her the I-won-you-lost grin he always had prepared. She gave a frustrated sigh, trying to ignore her pounding headache.

It was then that Wilson entered the room, finding them in their awkward position. He was holding a bag, and from the delicious smell filling the room, House knew it was a reuben sandwich.

"Trying to escape already?" Wilson asked, unfazed by their awkward position.

"Trying to go to the bathroom actually, but these fascists don't believe in a healthy digestive system."

"House, for once can you not be a pain in the ass?" Wilson reasoned.

"Never!" House answered without taking his eyes off of the nurse. "If you don't get off me, I'll go to the bathroom right now…without the bed pan. I wonder who'll have to clean that up?" House asked her sarcastically.

If looks could kill, House would be dead and buried. "Fine!" She moved away from the bed. "Fall and crack your head open. See if I care." Paula stormed past Wilson toward the door. "Doctor Cuddy is going to hear about this!"

"What's she going to do? Tie me to the bed?" House asked. "That's no punishment, especially if she wears those tiny-"

-Door Slams.

House grinned at Wilson. "Thought she'd never leave." He sat up, wincing as he did so.

"You should take it easy House. Those ribs are pretty fragile right now." Wilson moved to the bed, and helped House stand up.

"I went to medical school too Jimmy. Got a diploma and everything." They made their way to the bathroom very slowly. House used Wilson like a crutch, one arm over his shoulder, and the other holding his IV pole.

When House was done, Wilson lead him back to the bed and a comfortable silence fell between them. Wilson gave House the sandwich he bought, and watched the small TV while his friend ate. When House was about half done with his sandwich, Wilson started getting antsy. House caught Wilson staring at him twice. He knew what was coming.

House put his food down with a sigh. "Lets get this over with."

"House, before you get upset I just want to say that was a great thing you did." Wilson waved his hands, "That's all." House nodded looking at his sandwich, unable to look his friend in the eye.

"And I'm proud of you." Wilson said quickly, unable to keep it in.

"Enough Wilson."

"Have you spoken to Cuddy yet?"

House rolled his eyes. Wilson was so predictable. "Yeah, but it was mostly a one way conversation, seeing as I had just gotten my head kicked in by Goliath."

Wilson nodded. "What are you going to tell her?"

"That her hospital has worse security then Ford Theater?" Sarcasm was always his best weapon, but Wilson knew this was House deflecting. He'd rather make jokes, then talk about his feelings.

"So that's it? You're just going to pretend like yesterday never happened?" Wilson was getting annoyed now.

"Don't make a big deal about this." House pleaded. "I did exactly what you would have done, except die."

Wilson ignored the jab. "Why did you do it House?"

"Why do we have to have this conversation? Again?" House asked, frustrated with Wilson's questions.

"We are going to keep having this conversation until you tell Cuddy how you feel." Wilson was yelling now, his face turning a bright red.

"Well get comfortable Wilson, because that's never gonna happen!"

"What is never going to happen?" Cuddy was standing in the doorway, arms folded across her chest.

"We-we were…we were just…"

"We were just betting on how many ex-wives Wilson is going to have by the time he hits fifty." House said, stopping the stuttering Wilson. "He's on pace for 8 at the moment."

Cuddy ignored the comment, not expecting a serious answer from them anyway.

"Nurse Paula stopped by my office to complain about my patient in room 112. She said something about using your sheets as toilet paper."

"Tell NurseRatched I had a Reuben for lunch, it's _not_ gonna be pretty." House said with complete seriousness.

"House, stop bothering my staff. I've had two nurses complain about you, and you're not even here 24 hours yet."

"About that, I want out of here. I feel fine."

Cuddy wasn't buying it for one second. "You know as soon as we take you off the morphine, you'll feel like crap. Just stay in bed, and try not to stress yourself out."

"I'm not stressed; Wilson on the other hand has been very stressed out lately. They just recalled his favorite toe nail polish." House teased.

Cuddy smiled a genuine smile. Wilson was happy to see it, even if it was at his own expense.

"Well, as much as I'd love to stick around for more insults, I have patients to see." He knew they needed some time alone. Maybe she could get through to him. Wilson said goodbye to Cuddy, and told House he'd be back later with dinner. The door slid closed with a small thud.

Silence filled the room, neither one of them sure where to begin. "House I-" Cuddy began, only to be cut off by House.

"You're not going to mention yesterday are you? Things could get awkward if you do." She sat down on the bed next to him.

"Shut up for five seconds. I just want to thank you." House began to interrupt again, but Cuddy covered his mouth with her hand. "Regardless of what you think, it was a big deal to me." Looking at his battered body, Cuddy could feel the tears building up behind her eyes. She refused to let them fall. "You saved my life."

"Mmmmm Hmm Mmm." House tried to speak, ruining the moment.

Cuddy laughed, removing her hand. Shaking her head at his lack of seriousness, she got up off the bed. "House just….thank you." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and left the room without looking back. If she had, she would have seen House blush for the first time. He touched his cheek where she kissed him, feeling butterflies he hadn't felt in years.

"Anytime Cuddy." He whispered to the empty room.

If there are enough reviews, I might just continue this one. It's up to you guys.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3. Sorry for the delay, my computer was not cooperating. Reviews were awesome. As for the chapter; the medical stuff isn't accurate, but I don't think you're reading this for medical reasons so, enjoy.

Cuddy entered her office, glad to be away from the prying eyes of her staff. She had a ton of work to get done today, but as she sat behind her desk her thoughts once again turned to her infamous diagnostician. The rumor mill had gone into overdrive since Ted Elliot came into the clinic and turned the place upside-down. Everyone in the hospital was sure House's actions yesterday confirmed their suspicions of a House/Cuddy secret love affair. The problem was, the rumor wasn't as farfetched as Cuddy would like everyone to believe.

Her relationship with House was anything but typical. It was a complicated web of words and actions that often contradicted each other. It was a little _too_ complicated for most of her employees, and especially her superiors, to understand. Since House was hired people were always debating about the reason she wouldn't fired him. Most of them thought it was sex, and the rest blamed her bad judgment on guilt. Both held some truth.

After the infarction, she remembered being afraid he'd do something rash. Suicide was what scared her the most. Hiring him then, when he desperately needed a distraction from himself, was her pathetic way of apologizing for her part in Stacey's betrayal.

So yes, she hired him out of guilt, but at some point over the years, their relationship built on a one night stand in Med School and an endless supply of her guilt, turned into a friendship built on loyalty, trust, and wit. Their bickering over the years was always a great source of entertainment for the nursing staff. House could be so impossible to deal with at times, but she couldn't deny that she secretly looked forward to their exchanges every week. Her job was never boring when he was around. It was at the point now, where Cuddy couldn't imagine her life without the pain in the ass. Or, maybe she just didn't want to.

-Knock-Knock-

"Dr. Cuddy, sorry to disturb you but they need you in the maternity ward." Cuddy nodded at the nurse, glad for the distraction. "I'll be right there." Shoving her thoughts of House aside, Cuddy went into full administrator mode. There was work to be done.

*

House felt as if someone was pounding his brain with a sledgehammer. Headaches were a common symptom of a concussion, and House, for the tenth time in the last half hour, cursed the schizophrenic giant who was the cause of his current pain. Cuddy had lowered his morphine dose, and he was itching to up it again. Too bad Wilson wouldn't leave him alone for two seconds.

"Headache?" Wilson asked noticing his friend's discomfort.

"For the last half hour." House opened his eyes trying to ignore the pounding in his ears.

"It could be an infection. How does your chest feel?"

"It's not my chest Wilson, I'm fine." House reasoned. Wilson gave him an apprehensive look.

"Have you even attempted any of the breathing exercises?"

"I did, and my ribs felt like they were being ripped out of my chest." House winced recalling his unpleasant time with the physical therapist.

"House, the more you refuse to help yourself, the longer you'll be stuck here." Wilson pleaded with his friend. He knows House despises being told what to do. Wilson remembered when House had the infarction, every physical therapist told him to use his cane with his left hand. House being the stubborn ass that he is, took great pleasure in annoying them by using his right. This was going to be a long hospital stay if House didn't start cooperating.

"Did Cuddy mention when I can get out of here?"

"Face it House, your ribs are going to take at least six weeks to fully heal, and no one is buying the 'I'm fine' routine You're in pain, and the more you ignore it, and keep it from us, the worse it's going to get." House closed his eyes, trying to stop the room from spinning. It didn't work.

"The room is spinning." House whispered. Wilson checked his vitals, not seeing anything out of the ordinary.

"Do you feel nauseous at all?"

House began to shake his head, but the movement caused a sharp pain. He scowled. "No, no nausea, just a migraine."

"It's probably the concussion; not much we could do but wait it out." Wilson patted his arm sympathetically. "I'll ask Cuddy to up your morphine again." Wilson left the room, making his way to Cuddy's office.

'Gotta love Wilson.'

*

She was avoiding him. She had to be. He hadn't seen her since she kissed him two days ago, and he was beginning to feel frustrated by her constant absence. House would never admit it, but he actually missed Cuddy. Not wanting to analyze his feelings any further, he resorted to bothering Wilson.

"Have you seen Cuddy lately?" Wilson looked up from the newspaper he was reading.

"No, why?"

"No reason."

Wilson went back to his newspaper, not wanting to question House's question about Cuddy. He knew House would bite his head off if he started his Cuddy interrogation again.

"Have you spoken to her at all?" House started again, conducting his own interrogation.

"If you want to talk to her, I'll go get her for you?" Wilson injected, hoping House wouldn't turn the offer down.

"Who said anything about talk? This is the longest I've ever gone without ogling the twins. I miss them."

Anyone else would see it as a sexist, offensive, and vile remark, but Wilson knew, in House's mind, that was his way of saying he missed Cuddy. It was sweet, really.

"Maybe if you stopped acting like such a child, she'd visit you more often." Truth was, Wilson had spoken to Cuddy earlier about House. She didn't want to visit him, claiming it would only fuel the rumors going around that they were "romantically involved". It was a typical excuse; she missed House just as much as he missed her. They were both just too stubborn to admit it. It was driving Wilson crazy.

House dropped the conversation, not liking where it was heading. Instead he opted for a General Hospital rerun, much to Wilson's dismay. ("Telenovela starts in five minutes")

When the show had ended, Wilson noticed House's dinner tray was untouched. "How long has it been since you've eaten anything?" House shrugged watching the credits roll on the TV. "House?"

House turned off the television, and looked up at Wilson. "I'm not hungry." He said, clearly not wanting to discuss it further. "I'm tired, I just want to sleep."

"At least drink something. Cuddy will have my ass if you get dehydrated." Wilson said holding out a cup for House to take.

"Sounds fun." House drank it without complaint, and then closed his eyes.

"Goodnight House."

"Goodnight Wilson."

*

Cuddy looked at her watch; 1:30am. She sighed, making her way through the nearly empty halls of the hospital. It had been another long day, and she was ready to drop. Cuddy spent the better part of her day debating on whether she should visit House or not. She spent the rest trying to figure out where she and House stood in regards to each other. Did she want to take things further with him? Did _he_ want to take things further with her? Could they ever be _more_ then…whatever they were now? Ever since that kiss three weeks ago, tension has been high between them, but House made things impossible. He is completely unstable; one day he is malicious and rude and meeting hookers in his office, and the next he is risking his life to save hers. Talk about mixed signals. He was going to drive her insane one day.

Cuddy wanted to believe they could have a relationship that didn't end in heartbreak, but she just couldn't see it. Call her a pessimist, but there are so many things going against their relationship. Maybe it just isn't meant to be. 'She was the employer, House was the employee, and that was all they ever could and should be.' Her rational self reasoned.

She stopped outside of room 112. Like the night before, Cuddy decided to check up on him before going home. She _was _stillhis doctor after all. She entered the room careful not to disturb him. He was lying on his back, with the blankets pulled up to his chin. She moved to sit next to him and noticed a pained expression on his face. He looked anything but peaceful as he slept, shuddering slightly.

"House?" Cuddy tried to wake him. She reached out a hand to touch his forehead, and hastily withdrew. She ran to the door.

"I need some ice packs in here! He's burning up." Cuddy called down the hall to the nurses. She ran back to the bed, taking the blanket off of his shivering body.

"House? House, can you hear me?" She ran a hand through his hair, trying to wake him now before the ice packs were used. It would be less of a shock to his system. Any sudden jarring could further damage his ribcage.

He mumbled something she couldn't understand, and leaned into her touch. His eyes opened, but it was as if he was looking right through her. He mumbled again.

"House, you have a 104 fever. We need to use ice packs to get your temperature down." There was no indication that he understood what she was saying. He just looked at her with bleary eyes.

"Mom?" House asked in a small voice. Cuddy's heart broke for him. "No House, it's me. Do you know where you are?" He didn't have time to respond as the nurses came through the door with the ice packs ready. "What do you got?" A nurse asked Cuddy.

"He has a temperature of 104, and he's delirious." Cuddy took one of the ice packs and put it behind his neck. The nurses put one under each arm. House continued his incoherent mumbling, Cuddy catching only a few words.

"No….please…..no more ice."

Cuddy continued to try and wake him from his troubling hallucination, while the nurses monitored his vitals.

"It's almost over House, just a few more minutes." Cuddy tried to console him.

A few tears escaped from his eyes, and he shivered again. "Mom…help me." House was becoming more hysterical. "Make him stop! Stop!" Cuddy had to fight to keep her own emotions in check as she heard him continue to plead for his mother's help.

Within the next three minutes, House's hysterics had calmed down, and she could feel the sweat on his forehead. The fever was breaking.

"His temperature is down to 101, Dr. Cuddy." One of the nurses informed her.

"Get him on 400mg of Ibuprofen, and get him on antibiotics when you confirm a lung infection." Cuddy ordered as she removed the ice packs from his skin. The nurses quickly left the room, doing what she asked.

Cuddy remained at House's side, brushing his damp hair from his forehead. He began to stir. His eyes fluttered open, puffy and red from crying.

"Cuddy?" He asked, his voice was strained from his dry throat.

"I'm here House. You have a fever; we had to use ice packs to get it down." She felt his body tense at the mention of ice packs, perhaps recalling the hallucination he just experienced. He was clearly shaken up by it, and she wished there was someway she could ease his pain. She took his hand in hers, not caring who saw it, and stayed with him all night.

Watching him drift into a more peaceful sleep, Cuddy could no longer deny that over the many years they've know each other, Greg House had stolen her heart.

She loved the miserable bastard, pain in the ass or not.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

We're getting close to the end. I hope you all like it.

The hospital was hectic this morning. Gurneys and doctors went whizzing by at top speed down the many glass hallways. It seemed chaos penetrated every portion of the hospital, except one. Room 112 was the most peaceful room on the floor. This was very peculiar for anyone with the knowledge of the room's current occupants. Peaceful was not a word often used to describe a room both House and Cuddy occupied at the same time.

"I give them till Thursday, they won't be able to keep their hands off each other by then."

"Don't you have anything better to do then spy on your boss?"

"Nope."

Cameron rolled her eyes at her nosy boyfriend. He couldn't help himself when it came to hospital gossip.

"Oh come on Cameron, where is your sense of fun? They're obviously crazy about each other." He said gesturing to their room.

"They're definitely crazy, but if they haven't slept together in twenty years, why start now?" Cameron asked skeptically.

"It's perfect. He just saved her life from some maniac psych patient, what better to push them together then that?" Chase said matter-of-factly. He was looking into the room at the pair sleeping on the bed.

"It was pretty amazing; House doing something heroic." Chase nodded in agreement.

"Now we just sit back and wait for the fireworks." He smiled to her, and she rolled her eyes at his immaturity.

"I'm going to head down to the ER; I have actual work to do."

"Have you joined the pool yet? It's over $500 now."

"I'm not going to bet on my boss' personal life." Cameron muttered to Chase as she passed him. As she walked by their room, she couldn't help but take a peek into the darkness. They were sleeping. Cuddy had her head resting on House's bed, and their hands were strongly clasped together.

"So, should I let you know when it hits $1000?" Chase called from behind her.

Cameron turned back, trying to hide the smile forming on her lips.

"Definitely."

*

Cuddy felt a slight nudge to her head. She blinked, turning away from the offending object. It nudged her again, and she swatted at it. Her hand came into contact with a solid form that felt a lot like a man's chest.

"I wish I had a camera."

Cuddy's eyes snapped open, as she suddenly remembered where she was. She had fallen asleep in her chair, with her head resting on House's bed. Their hands were still entwined.

She looked around to find the source of the familiar voice; Wilson was standing next to the bed, grinning like a fool.

"Rough night?" Wilson asked teasingly. The nurses had obviously failed to inform him about House's fever. Cuddy was more than happy to fill him in herself.

"Yes it was." Cuddy stood up, glaring at Wilson. "Do you know why?"

Noticing her angry demeanor, Wilson decided it would be best to drop the teasing tone for now.

"Um…no." Wilson answered in a small voice.

"When I came to check on House last night, he had a fever of 104 degrees!" Cuddy poked him in the chest. "I told you to monitor him, make sure he took care of himself."

"I did! He was fine when-" Wilson stopped abruptly, putting his face in his hands. "He had a bad headache yesterday, I though it was from the concussion." Wilson's voice was muffled by his hands, but Cuddy understood every word. "He wouldn't eat his dinner last night either…It's an infection isn't it." Wilson looked at Cuddy who nodded.

"A lung infection from the fractured ribs. The infection caused the fever." Cuddy had calmed down now. It wasn't fair to blame Wilson for House's ineptitude at taking care of himself. "He was delusional for most of the night. We had to use ice packs to get his temperature down."

"I'm sorry Cuddy."

"No, you didn't do anything wrong Wilson. This all could have been prevented if House would have just done his breathing exercises like the therapist told him to. But no, he'd rather sit there in pain then try to help himself! If he cared about himself half as much as we care about him, we'd never worry about him again!" Cuddy ended her tirade, realizing she was getting worked up again. "Sorry for yelling." Wilson gave her shoulder an affectionate squeeze; completely understanding what years of a friendship with House could do to your health. They smiled, and both turned to look at the cause of their anxiety. Much to their surprise, House was looking back.

"Don't mind me, continue." He gestured to Cuddy. "It's not like anyone is trying to get some _sleep_ around here." House was annoyed…again. He felt like shit. This week couldn't possibly get any worse for him.

"House, how are you feeling?" Cuddy asked first. They both looked at him, eagerly awaiting an answer.

"Just peachy." House answered sarcastically. "How are you?"

"Any nausea, chills…dizziness? Anything we should be worried about?" Cuddy asked him.

"No, I'm just tired. The antibiotics are working."

"You're going to feel weak for a few days, just until the infection clears up." Wilson informed him, knowing House already knew it, but needing to say something.

"House, do you remember what happened?" Cuddy asked him.

"Not really, but you were practically screaming it in my ear a minute ago." He looked up at them and both wore looks of concern. Concern for him. House felt a pang of regret at his rude words. He was awake for Cuddy's ranting, and he knew what she said was true. They cared about him more then he cared about himself, and he couldn't understand why they bothered. Why did they put so much effort into caring for someone who didn't want to be cared for? He could tell by Cuddy's clothes that she hadn't gone home last night, and Wilson had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. He didn't deserve them. And they didn't deserve his sarcasm.

"I remember ice…being cold. That's it." House answered again, this time without his usual cynicism. "I assume I had a fever?"

Cuddy nodded. "You hit 104, so we had to use ice packs. You were having hallucinations, as well."

House shook his head, staring at his bed sheets. "I don't remember anything."

Cuddy didn't believe him, but she didn't want to push it.

"We need to get another MRI, make sure your ribs aren't getting any worse. If all comes back well, this shouldn't be too much of a setback." She said brightly, trying to lighten House's mood. He was still staring at his sheets, not listening to what was going on.

House's stomach broke the silence that had fallen upon the three companions. "Who do I have to ravage to get some breakfast around here?" House asked, holding his growling stomach. He hadn't eaten for almost 18 hours now. He was starving.

"I need a cup of coffee anyway." Wilson said, getting up out of his seat. He pointed to House. "What'll it be? Bacon and eggs, French toast....black Coffee?"

"Bacon, lots and lots of bacon."

Wilson looked at Cuddy. "You want anything?" She shook her head.

"No thanks Wilson."

"Get some of those hash browns if they have any!" House shouted to Wilson who had already left the room.

House and Cuddy were alone once again. He shifted in his bed uncomfortably. Cuddy was sitting in her usual chair, wearing her usual look of concern.

"Maybe now you will at least _think_ about listening to a physical therapist? It will make all of our lives much easier."

"Deep breathing isn't going to solve all my problems, Cuddy." House replied leaning back into his pillow.

"At least it'll keep your lungs clear. You have to start taking care of yourself." Cuddy scolded.

"Thanks mom, but I can take care of myself just fine."

"Yeah, I can see that."

House closed his eyes; his head was beginning to pound again. The yelling wasn't helping his situation.

"House, are you alright?"

"Fine. I'm fine Cuddy." House opened his eyes and blue met blue. He quickly tried to get her off the topic of his health.

"How is the team coping without me? Foreman trying to fill the big shoes again?" House asked.

"Yes he is, but they still don't quite fit him yet." Cuddy said. "Although, it has been a nice change to have that department running smoothly the last few days."

"Admit it Cuddy. You miss me." House stated more then asked.

Cuddy smiled. "Yeah, I miss the sexual innuendoes, the unannounced office visits, the screaming matches, and the complete disregard of everything I say…"

"I'd hate to hear what you _don't_ miss." House quipped.

She laughed that deep throaty laugh that was distinctly Cuddy. He loved to make her laugh like that.

"But seriously House." She said as her laughter subsided. "If you don't start telling us what's wrong, I'm going to be stuck with Foreman for a long time." She gave him a stern look.

"I don't know what you want me to say? My ribs hurt, my head hurts, and my leg hurts. Just like any other day."

Cuddy sighed. So much for helping.

"Is there anything you need? Anything I can do?"

House stared at her with a huge grin on his face. "Don't tease me Cuddy."

She rolled her eyes at his childishness. "Did you want me to call your mother?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"No, it's just…you sounded like you wanted to see her yesterday."

"I ask for my mother's help and immediately we should have a family reunion? No thanks Cuddy."

"Ah-ha." Cuddy pointed at him accusingly. "You do remember your hallucination."

House shrugged trying to hide his frustration. "I don't want to have another pointless conversation. Like the one you're about to start."

"What did you hallucinate last night?" Cuddy could no long contain her curiosity. "I want to help you, House. You just have to let me."

"It's none of your business. Why do you even care?" House was getting angry again. Angry at himself for his slip-up, and angry at Cuddy for her persistent nagging.

Cuddy felt her own anger flaring up. "Why do I care?" She seethed. "I care because I've known you for almost _two_ decades now. You've always been there for me, whether I wanted you to be, or not. I'd like to return the favor every once in a while. You don't have to keep things so locked up. You don't always have to be alone."

House heard the honesty in her voice and it scared him. They were heading into uncharted territory now, and they were moving fast.

Cuddy continued. "There's no one in the world I trust more then you. Now I'm asking you, if you can trust me."

House scoffed. "I make your life miserable. Hell, I make everyone's life miserable. How can you trust someone like that?"

Cuddy composed herself, and replied calmly, "I trust the people I love." She turned and walked out of his room, unable to face him after her revelation. A stunned House could do nothing but watch her go, allowing her words some time to sink in.

*

The door opened and Wilson enters not noticing the turmoil going through House's head.

"No hash browns today, but they had some home fries." He said happily while setting the large tray on House's bedside table. Wilson proceeded to steal a piece of bacon from House's plate. When he received no punishment for his crime he finally looked up at his friend's face. House's eyes were wide, and his brow was furrowed in confusion. He looked as if he'd just been slapped in the face. Wilson looked around the room and noticed Cuddy's absence. All of this was adding up to one big mess.

"Alright, what did I miss?"

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

Took a while to get out, but it's finally here.

BTW I did have an X files slip up in the last chapter which I have since corrected. Sorry, I had X files on the brain when I wrote it. Those who watched the show will understand. ;-)

"What!" Wilson's mouth hit the floor, never expecting to hear the words House had just uttered. "She said-She said it-What did you say?" Wilson asked him quickly all in one breath. House just shook his head, "I didn't say anything." Wilson's face fell, his excitement quickly extinguished. 'Of course he didn't say anything. Of all the times to say nothing, he chose the worse possible moment!'

"What happened?" Wilson demanded an explanation.

"She just stormed out of here. Even if I knew what to say, I wouldn't have had a chance to say it." House said disgruntled.

Wilson gave a deep sigh.

"You knew what to say, you were just too afraid to say it." Wilson suggested.

"I'm not afraid…I just…It's complicated." House stuttered to Wilson.

"Now is your chance to make things a whole lot easier for everyone. Just tell her how you feel." Wilson said gently, trying to keep calm.

"But-" House began but was cut off by Wilson.

"But nothing House! Go tell her how you feel before you lose her!"

House stared at his hands deep in thought, like he was trying to solve one of his cases. "I can't." House said simply.

"Do you _want_ to be miserable for the rest of your life?" Wilson asked aggravated.

"I don't want to be miserable." House said honestly. "But I don't want_ her_ to be miserable either."

Wilson softened, regretting his harsh words. 'House had probably given this a lot of thought.'

He had. House had seen the damage he could do to a person; he didn't want to do that to Cuddy.

"You're so sure you'll make her miserable, but what if _she_ needs _you_ to be happy?"

"Yeah, she needs a misanthropic, drug addicted, felon to be happy." House said sarcastically.

"Hey, you need a workaholic, guilt ridden, perjurer to be happy. Who are you to judge?" That earned a grin from House, who was staring off into space again.

"I'm never going to change. She's better off without me."

Change was House's biggest fear. He loathed it. In his life, change took away everything he loved, and brought him nothing but pain.

"You don't believe that. The woman can't even go out on a date without you sabotaging it. How would you react if she got a family of her own?"

House took a few minutes to answer, unsure of what to say.

"I'll be happy for her." He said somberly.

"I don't believe you." Wilson shot back. "If you'd be happy for her, then why bother screwing up her dates every chance you get?"

"They were all idiots…she deserves better."

"And who would be better?" Wilson asked.

House shrugged. "Not me."

Wilson rolled his eyes. "House…you have to risk it. It won't be easy, but it will be worth it. Stop fighting it."

"It would never work."

"You don't know that."

"I'll screw it up somehow. I always do."

"Maybe, but the both of you seem pretty miserable right now anyway so…why not take a chance?"

House glared at Wilson. The man had a point, but he didn't have to like it.

"She's insane to love me. What have I ever done to deserve it?" House asked, truly bewildered.

"How about save her life? I know you'd do it again in a second, and so does she. Cuddy knows you aren't the arrogant ass you pretend to be. Well, you are an ass, but you're a sensitive ass who would rather stick a knife in an outlet, than admit how much you care. But you _do_ care…probably more then most."

House fidgeted, clearly uncomfortable with the conversation.

"You're both crazy."

Wilson groaned, losing his temper. "You're the only one who's crazy, House!" Wilson threw his arms in the air. "Cuddy just admitted she loved you. Are you really going to sit here and sulk like that's a bad thing?"

Hearing Wilson say those words made something in him awaken. He was right. It was probably the best thing that has ever happened to him, and here he was trying to ignore it. House suddenly felt light headed, and it wasn't because of the drugs coursing through his body. His thoughts were filled with Lisa Cuddy, and all the emotions she stirred up inside him. No one had ever made him feel so many different things at the same time. Could he really give her up? Could he live never knowing if she was the one? He doubted it.

Wilson met House's gaze, and saw there was a small grin tugging at his lips. A spark ignited within House's icy blue eyes and a full blown smile appeared on his face.

"I love her too, Wilson."

Wilson smiled back, relieved. He could sense the weight of almost 20 years worth of repressed feelings being lifted off of House's shoulders. It was a long time coming, but the words had finally been spoken by both parties. Now the only thing left was to get them in the same room so they could tell each other the news…properly. That of course wasn't going to be easy given House's current state.

"I need to see her." House said urgently.

"Are you going to tell her?" Wilson asked him, praying his friend had finally seen the light.

"I don't know, I just…I have to talk to her." House said with a determined look on his face. He tried to sit up, but Wilson pushed him back down on the bed.

"Whoa, hang on! You can't just wander around the hospital with two fractured ribs, a concussion, and now an infection."

"Then get me a wheelchair." House growled at Wilson.

"How are you going to get by the nurses? You're not supposed to be out of bed."

"I'll think of something." House sat up, wincing as he leaned against the headboard.

Wilson knew House was in no kind of shape to go speeding through the hallways to declare his love for Cuddy, but after all these years, there was no way he was going to keep them apart any longer then necessary.

"I'll distract the nurses." Wilson said. "I'll distract them, and you make a break for the elevators."

House nodded, agreeing to the plan. "Good, now help me get this IV out." House said gesturing to his arm.

Wilson removed the IV, and began to bandage his arm. 'House better not screw this up, or Cuddy was going to kill the both of them.'

"Wilson?"

"Yeah?" Wilson asked, not looking up.

"Thanks."

Wilson smiled. It wasn't everyday House thanked him for something.

"Anytime."

TBC...

A little short, but the next part will be up much quicker, I promise.


	6. Chapter 6

Final Chapter. Enjoy.

'How do I get myself into these things?' Wilson wondered as he walked down the hall toward the nurse's station. He looked around for anything that might be useful. He couldn't call a code; it had to be something safe. Wilson scoped the room until his eyes fell upon a food cart parked outside of a patient's room. 'Perfect.'

A nurse exited the room and began pushing the cart in Wilson's direction. It was now or never.

'Here it goes.'

Wilson walked toward the cart and suddenly tripped going head first into the cart, and taking everything on it to the floor with him. Eggs flew through the air, bagels rolled down the hall, and the orange juice formed a puddle that was getting bigger by the second. Wilson was surrounded by the mess, his hair full of jello, and his coat no longer white.

"Oh my goodness." said the frightened orderly pushing the cart.

"I'm so sorry, I tripped. It was an accident." Wilson said nervously, knowing everyone was looking at him. Most were trying to hold in their laughter.

"Are you alright Doctor Wilson?" She asked him worriedly.

"Yes, thank you. I'm fine." Said Wilson, his face beat red.

Wilson got to his feet, brushing some scrambled egg off of his coat, he looked up just in time to see the elevator doors close on House's smiling face.

*

House rolled his way to Cuddy's office, resisting the urge to turn around and go back to his room. He couldn't turn back now. There were too many things that needed to be said.

Her blinds were closed so he couldn't see inside. Opening the door, he spotted her behind her desk with her head in her hands.

"Sleeping on the job? That's not like you." House said, startling Cuddy out of her thoughts. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"House, what are you doing here? Where is your IV?" Cuddy said quickly wiping her eyes.

"We need to talk."

"Yes we do, but now is not the time." She stood up, her emotions in check. "We need to get you back to your room."

"Not yet." House said, but Cuddy continued.

"If you want to talk about what I said, I'm sorry. It was completely inappropriate, and if you don't—"

"I was hallucinating about my father." House interrupted. Cuddy stopped her ranting, not understanding.

"What?"

"The hallucination I had…it was about my father when I was a kid." Cuddy took a moment, trying to determine where this was going.

"House, I don't—"

He continued, not meeting her eyes. "He used to fill the tub with ice…If he thought I had to be taught a lesson, I took bath in it." Cuddy gave a small gasp at his confession. House gave an involuntary shudder. "If I was lucky he'd make me sleep in the yard instead."

"My God, I never thought…I never suspected…" Cuddy's eyes widened in horror. "The funeral. Wilson and I were completely out of line, we should never have forced you to do anything. It was none of our business." Cuddy said angry at herself for all the assumptions she had made about House and his father. Believing it was House who tortured his father when he was young, and not the other way around.

"I'm glad I went. Helped me win back Wilson, if nothing else." House said, and Cuddy knew that was his way of telling her he wasn't angry with her.

"Have you ever told anyone about this? Cuddy asked gently.

House shook his head. "Just you."

"But your mother…"

"She knew what was going on but she never stopped him…she couldn't…" House broke off, he could feel his throat constricting at the thought of his mom. Taking a deep breath, he continued. "It didn't happen that often anyway, he wasn't home most of the time." House shrugged it off.

Cuddy's eyes filled with tears as she tried to think of anything but a little House crying for his mother like he had the other night.

"He didn't think anything of it." House continued, his gaze fixed as if he were recalling a memory. "He was right and everyone else was wrong. If you disagreed then you deserved to be punished."

Unable to contain it any longer, the tears overflowed, and she cried for the broken man in front of her. For the pain he had suffered and is still suffering.

"Thank you for your trust." Cuddy said when he had finished, tears making their way down her cheek. "I know that wasn't easy for you."

"Trust was never an easy thing for me to give." House laughed bitterly. "I guess more of him rubbed off on me then I would have liked."

"Don't say that." Cuddy told him sternly, "You are nothing like your father."

"We seem to share a similar reputation." House said with disgust.

"House, I don't believe for a second that you are capable of that kind of cruelty. You have a good heart. Sometimes you make it difficult to see it, but I know it's there. I always have." She smiled a watery smile at him.

House closed his eyes, touched by her words.

"It is…and I'm tired of proving otherwise." House got out of the wheelchair and tried to make his way over to Cuddy. He took two unsteady steps before Cuddy met him and embraced him.

They slid to the floor until they were both on their knees, holding each other close. The same position they were in after House knocked out the psych patient just days before.

House's breathing was labored, he was clearly in pain.

"House, you have to get back upstairs." Cuddy urged.

House shook his head and looked her straight in the eye. "I'm done being afraid. I don't want to be miserable anymore and I don't want to be alone. I need you." House smiled, his eyes still piercing hers. "Lisa…..I love you."

Cuddy was completely shocked. She had often wondered if House would ever return her feelings, and to hear him say those words rendered her speechless. She reacted entirely on impulse.

In one swift movement; Cuddy captured his lips with hers in a sweet kiss. It didn't have the urgency of their previous one in Cuddy's House, or the sloppiness of their first one in Med School; it was perfect. It could have gone on forever but, unfortunately they eventually had to break for oxygen.

"I love you too, House. I have for as long as I can remember." Cuddy muttered breathlessly.

House's lips met hers again in another passionate kiss. He couldn't have dreamed of everything going this perfect. The only downside was what the reaction outside of this room would be, but he's never been one to care about what other people think. Cuddy had the same nagging thoughts.

"Do you think we stand a chance?" Cuddy asked after they parted.

"I was hoping we'd find that out together." House rested his forehead on hers, enjoying the warmth radiating from her.

"The board is going to tell me to fire you." She warned.

"They'd tell you to fire me anyway."

She laughed and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"We'll have to think of something." Cuddy said, not overly concerned about what the others might think at the moment.

"Wilson kind of knows already, so we won't have to lie to him." House said with a smile.

"What? How?"

"He's been my personal cheerleader for months now. How do you think I got here? Which reminds me, I'm going to have to buy him a nice steak dinner when I get out of here."

"I assume he was your decoy?" Cuddy's smile turned to a frown. "I hope he didn't do anything too destructive…or painful."

"Don't worry; he just took a little tumble." House said in a teasing tone.

"A little tumble down a flight of stairs? Through a glass wall? What kind of tumble was it?" Cuddy asked curiously.

"Let's just say there were pancakes involved."

Cuddy shook her head. "Must have been quite a mess."

"Lou's probably still mopping up the orange juice as we speak." House grinned at the memory of Wilson sitting in the middle of the hall, surrounded by the breakfast menu. "I could go for some breakfast right about now." House commented patting his stomach.

Cuddy's eyes narrowed suddenly as she looked at him.

"Which reminds me; our recent revelations do not make me any less your doctor." Cuddy reprimanded, straightening up. "I'm taking you back up to your room, and you're getting a new IV."

"I see how it is; you're trying to get me into bed already." House winked up at her.

"I'm serious House; you're going to get worse if you don't start taking proper care of yourself."

"You don't think I'm serious?"

Cuddy sighed, helping him into the wheelchair. He could barely stand up, but he had no problem flirting with her.

"We can discuss _us_ later. Right now _you_ have to get upstairs. You can't keep disregarding your health like this." She pushed him out of her office, and towards the elevators.

House smiled over his shoulder, "But I have you to take care of me."

Cuddy felt her frustration dissipate as she looked down at the cause of both her stress, and her happiness. A small smile formed on her lips.

"Always."

*

THE END

Thanks for all of your great reviews. This was my first story, and you guys really made it a great experience for me.


End file.
